


MC's Got a Gun

by Lynette_TheMadScientist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad and Good endings, F/M, Multiple Endings, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_TheMadScientist/pseuds/Lynette_TheMadScientist
Summary: MC is in V’s route (Day 8) but she’s in love with Ray. Seven has rescued her and V and brought them to the cabin. After finding a shotgun, MC gets an idea...
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Ray/Main Character, ray/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	MC's Got a Gun

This didn’t feel right. V and I being safely tucked away while Ray was still trapped in Magenta. I mean, sure he chose to stay there but that didn’t change the fact that he was trapped. It made me feel sick. I just…left him. I did exactly what I promised I would never do. I abandoned him. I betrayed him. And for what? Because I was too damn scared?

Ray called me about an hour ago, desperate, begging me to come back. My heart clenched at his trembling voice. But I couldn’t say anything. Because I’m a damn coward. I was too afraid of Mint Eye to keep my promise. A fucking useless coward.

I start to tear up again and quickly return my attention to rummaging through the cabin. The others are asleep but I can’t. So I may as well look around. Anything to distract from the chasm of guilt inside my chest. He’s heartbroken and alone and it’s my fault.

The guy who owns the place seems well-prepared. There’s a lot of canned and dry goods. Some camping supplies. Some fishing gear. I open the wooden trunk that serves as a coffee table. I didn’t expect to find a shotgun. 12 gauge. Semiauto. There’s about a dozen boxes of birdshot in the trunk too. And a couple boxes of slugs. Well-prepared indeed. I shoulder the unloaded weapon. It’s a familiar feeling. One I hadn’t got to experience since moving to Korea. I missed this. I miss hunting with my dad. Sadly the respite I found in my past didn’t last long before I remembered the tender, fearful words Ray had spoken to me. I looked at the gun in my hands. My dad didn’t raise a coward. I’ve seen enough John Wayne movies to know that you shouldn’t run when things get tough.

The guilt that welled up in me completely eclipsed the fear now. I made a promise. And I’m going to keep it.

There’s a good chance this won’t work. I’ll end up dead or captured. But that didn’t matter anymore. It never should’ve mattered. The only thing that matters is Ray.

-

I don’t feel great about taking Seven’s car. It’s very valuable to him in more ways than one. I’ll just have to park a decent distance away and hope that if I don’t come back he’ll be able to find it before they do.

I place the shotgun on the passenger side. And fill my pockets with birdshot. The abundant pockets were provided by the comically large hunting jacket I found. It reaches halfway down my thighs. The birdshot shouldn’t cause lethal damage at least. I’m not looking to kill anyone. I just need to get Ray. I’m not leaving him there. Not again.

My hands are clammy against the wheel. I have to keep reminding myself to take breaths. By the time I reach Magenta, the boys will probably wake up and find the note. “I’m sorry, but I can’t abandon Ray.” It will only make sense to V, Seven will ask questions, V will refuse to answer. Him and his stupid secrets.

My heart is pounding furiously and nervousness sits heavy in my gut, but my resolve only grows stronger. Ray’s pleading echoes in my mind. I won’t fail him again.

-

I’m standing outside the front door. The sun has yet to rise. My arms and hands are thrumming with adrenaline now. _This will be easy_. I lie to myself. _The targets are all big and slow. I just have to find Ray_. The frantic beating in my chest does not subside, but the shaking of my hands does.

Gun loaded. Safety off.

1 missed call.

I open the door and enter the main foyer. No one around. It’s still early morning, most of them should be asleep.

4 missed calls.

I step softly through the building, head on a swivel, breaths slow and deliberate. I hold the shotgun in both hands, ready to shoulder it at a moment’s notice. If I can just isolate one believer who knows where Ray is, maybe I won’t have to fight an entire cult.

10 missed calls.

I hear footsteps. One pair of footsteps in the open room ahead and to my right. There’s no guarantee there’s only one person in there, but I’ll have to roll the dice. I shoulder my weapon and look into the room. One believer, in what appears to be a large kitchen. His view is obscured by his hood.

“Turn around and be quiet.” I try to keep my voice as steady and convincing as possible.

The man turns around to face the gun pointed at his midsection from about 25 feet away.

“Please…don’t,” he stammers.

“I won’t if you do as I say.”

“O-of course!”

“Where’s Ray?”

“Mr. Ray? He’s in the information room, with the Savior.”

“Do you have access to that room?”

“No.”

“Find me someone who does. And don’t try to bolt.”

“Y-yes of course!”

The timid man led me upstairs to a hallway with many doors and knocked on one. The door opened and he briefly spoke with the believer inside. Upon being coaxed out, the man noticed me standing a small distance away and his eyes widened at the sight of the gun.

I kept my voice low, “Both of you are going to get me into the information room.”

But before they could respond, another believer exited his room from across the hall.

I only hesitated a moment before I took the shot. BLAM.

“Fuck,” I muttered. The believer was incapacitated for the time being, but now the whole floor for sure knew there was a shooter in the building.

On the bright side, the two believers I isolated now seemed especially cooperative.

“Get going!” I hissed.

They hurriedly started back down the hallway.

Another believer tried to exit his room. He didn’t succeed. He did however retain consciousness despite his debilitation, and he was VERY loud.

_Dammit_.

I prodded the backs of my two captives with the barrel of the shotgun, urging them to hurry the hell up.

As we passed through the rest of the building, it seemed most of the believers were smart enough to stay in whatever room they found themselves in. But there were a few who tried to run or investigate. Most of those suffered crippling wounds. _They’ll be fine. Their wounds are treatable. They’re probably just passed out from shock_. I tried to tell myself, but I knew damn well that some of the shots I took were too close-range. The building was eerily quiet between shots and wails. _Stop wandering out here. Just stay in your rooms, dammit_.

The more timid of my two captives tried to make a run for it. I blew out the back of his left knee.

I thanked my lucky stars that it wasn’t the one with access to the room who decided to run.

We turned a corner and my remaining captive stopped in front of a seemingly inconspicuous door.

“This is the information room?”

He nodded.

“Open it.”

As my captive unlocked the door, three believers sprang out of it reaching for my weapon. They were waiting for me.

I stumbled back and opened fire. It was impossible to miss. Two believers were struck down. Dead for sure. The third grabbed hold of the barrel. And then immediately shrieked and released it. The barrel was hot. I quickly lowered it just enough to blow out his shoulder. Droplets of blood landed on my face and I winced. It was becoming very difficult to keep the reality of my actions from my mind.

My captive had apparently fled. He’d surely be back with reinforcements.

I lifted my eyes to the information room’s occupants. Rika stood stiffly next to Ray who was seated in front of a wall of computer screens, all displaying security footage. He gaped at me with terror.

It felt like a fist was closing tightly around my heart. A wave of shame came over me.

Ray saw everything. And he was scared.

I leveled the barrel at Rika and struggled to find my words. I wanted to comfort him, to apologize, but first I needed him to come with me.

I clenched my jaw. _Now is not the time to cry_.

“Ray, I’m here to rescue you. Let’s go.”

“Please…don’t shoot my Savior…” he begged.

“I won’t as long as she doesn’t move. Now come on. I’m getting you out of here.”

“But…” Ray glanced at Rika “I can’t leave.”

“You can. I made sure of it.”

“No!” He started to plead “I can’t survive out there.”

“You will. I’ll help you. Please, Ray. I’m not leaving without you.”

“You can just stay here! Please!”

“Ray, we don’t have time to argue. Lets. Go.” I hated speaking so harshly to Ray, but there’s no telling when more believers would be here to assist their Savior.

Ray was starting to tear up now. He was unsure and trembling.

**ANSWER**

[ **[Ray, if you don't come with me I'll shoot Rika]** ](https://lynettethemadscientist.tumblr.com/post/644079434663624704/mcs-got-a-gun-ending-1)

[ **[Ray please...you know what she'll do to me if I'm captured. Please come with me.]** ](https://lynettethemadscientist.tumblr.com/post/644079445448294400/mcs-got-a-gun-ending-2)


End file.
